


New Beginning

by whomii2



Series: POI crossovers [18]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remington Steele AU Fusion.  Finch needs a front man</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginning

Finch had almost literally stumbled across his salvation by happy chance. 

He was following a suspect when he saw a homeless man take on a group of young thugs. Finch was impressed with the man’s ability to deal with such a group even in a clearly inebriated state. In the aftermath of the fight, Finch went over and retrieved the dropped bottle. He was surprised at what the fingerprints told him. A decorated veteran, apparently fallen on hard times. A deeper look showed a very interesting background in black ops.

Decision made, Finch tracked down his potential new partner to make his proposition. Reese seemed a bit surprised at Finch’s chosen profession as a private investigator. Unfortunately, that was a reaction Finch had become used to over time. But in the interest of their future working relationship he decided to open up a little to the other man.

“I have always been fascinated with puzzles, and have wanted to be a detective since reading all the Sherlock Holmes stories when I was a child.

But I didn’t want to follow cheating spouses, or catch petty criminals. I wanted a challenge. I wanted to investigate more serious crimes. 

So I studied and apprenticed and put my name on an office but absolutely nobody knocked down my door. Ours is a superficial society and a man of my stature, with a physical limitation, just wasn’t taken too seriously as a private investigator. Then I hit on a solution. A friend of mine was down on his luck. He was an excellent salesman, but his ethics hampered him in his career choice and he was currently unemployed. He had everything I needed: charisma, physical presence, charm. With him acting as front man our detective agency really took off.”

“You didn’t mind doing all the work while your friend took the bows?”

“Not really. I have never been a big fan of the limelight. And the anonymity made my part of the partnership that much easier.”

“So what happened?”

“I lost my friend. A car accident. And with him gone I found myself faced with a similar situation. People have faith in the firm, not in me. I need another figurehead to maintain the illusion”

“Is there any chance your friend’s accident…wasn’t?”

“The thought had occurred. We were successful in capturing or thwarting a number of very evil people. I won’t lie to you - you could be in danger if you take the position. But from your file I didn’t think you would mind a little danger. But if that isn’t true, if you are looking to settle down for a more tame lifestyle, I am sure I could get you a job with any number of private security firms in the city.”

“Why me? Why not another “salesman””?

“Nathan’s skills were indispensable when we were starting out, making the contacts and forging the alliances we needed to get the kind of cases we wanted. Now that the firm has established a reputation, I need a different kind of help. Someone to do legwork, and meet some of the more physical demands our tougher cases require.”

“You mean a gopher”

“A partner. But I still need that figurehead to make this work. For that, I believe a little change in wardrobe is required.”

John smirked--“you don’t like the way I’m dressed?”

“We need more James Bond than …… _John Doe._ For the most part the head of the firm just needs to look successful, intelligent, and a little intimidating. You have two of those, and I can help with the other.”


End file.
